Misinterpretations
by Bluesky7
Summary: Malik meets someone who he never thought he'd see again. This time around, the feelings are different! Can he finally get the woman of his dreams? Takes place 2 years after BC AnzuMalik COMPLETE
1. Recognize

_**Misinterpretations **_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Mizu No Akashi, A.K.A Traces of Water. I'll be using the English lyrics just so the emotions are conveyed in ways that people who DON'T speak Japanese can understand!

Blue: I completed this story within the space of three days! The way I see it, it's only going to be about 3-4 chapters long, and there might be a sequel! I really like this story...

Sea: This is the only one that I like to read, besides LIDHtL...

Cell: Wheehee! Malik meets someone who he never thought he'd see again. This time around, the feelings are different! Loves blooms in even the most overrun gardens...

Blue: Alright, you all know the drill!

"..." is talking

_'...' are thoughts and song lyrics_

P.O.V changes and emphasis in **bold**.

**

* * *

**

**Misinterpretations **

**Chapter One: Recognize**

"Ooohhh… Please don't make me beg! Ooh, oh! Yes!"

Malik Ishtar awoke with a start, hearing the muted moaning.

'… _Shadi must be over again…'_ He thought absently.

It took a minute for the thoughts to sink in, but when they did, he immediately began banging his head against his desk, trying to rid his mind of the nasty images. With a snort he stood up, stretching. He had fallen asleep studying again, and his neck and back were cramped. Not to mention his legs had fallen asleep. He looked over at the clock, the numbers blinking 3am over and over again. Malik quickly grabbed his jacket and exited his room, trying not to gag as he passed his sister's room.

As soon as he was outside, Malik walked across the street, headed towards the park. It was 3 years after Battle City, and he still lived in the cursed Domino. Ryou had left after being given his second chance, but, of course, Malik had to stay with his sister and go to college. And that wasn't even the worst part! He had to see Yuugi, Honda, and Jounouchi **every day**. There was also a club dedicated to him, and all of the girls made his life a living hell.

Malik was pulled out of his musings by someone singing, the beautiful tones soothing his poor, abused ears. Soon words flowed through the night, barely reaching him.

"_The night's reflection wavers in the water_

_It's sad enough to make one just stop quietly_

_On the green shore_

_A beautiful daybreak_

_If only we could just wait for it_

_With a pure heart"_

Malik walked quickly through the park, trying to find the source of the wondrous song. Whoever was singing it deserved praise!

"_Beyond the dark ocean and the sky_

_There is a place where no one has to fight_

_Who was it that told me that?_

_That no one can ever reach this place_

_Or perhaps it's a place in someone's hear"_

The voice was definitely feminine, and Malik had to wonder if whoever it was was as beautiful as her voice. Soon he reached the middle of the park, where a pond lay, sparkling under the moonlight.

"_Calming the stream of water_

_The melody that enriches the giving earth_

_Right now that place may not be anywhere_

_But I'll obtain it on my own for sure_

_Forever, someday, without fail"_

And then he saw her. She was sitting on a rock across the pond from him, her eyes closed and her face turned up to the sky. Her long, brown locks swayed in the breeze, and one bare foot was dipped into the water, the other knee pulled up her chest. Her arms were wrapped loosely around the knee, clasped together. She wore a white spaghetti strap, and a pair of short jean shorts, belted to fit her slim form. Malik had to wonder if she was real or an angel, fallen from heaven.

"_Traces of water are in my hands_

_Swallowing up all the flames still_

_Vastly, gently flowing_

_Somehow we'll make it through this silence_

_Forever, someday, without fail_

_I reach for your hand…"_

The woman (who could on be in her early 20's) let the last note ring out, before it died away, and her eyes opened, revealing stunning azure orbs. As soon as she saw him, alarm registered on her features and she gasped, jumping up. Malik only had a few seconds to appreciate her long legs, before she grabbed her shoes and ran into the park.

"Wait!"

Malik took up the chase, a feral feeling tightening in his chest. She was fast, and obviously knew the park like the back of her hand, but his years of running through the sand in Egypt had allowed him the luxury of speed. He was soon close enough to touch her, and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her to his chest. Her frightened eyes looked up at him, her breath coming in shallow pants.

"Let… Me go!"

"Calm down first!"

Slowly the girl relaxed, and Malik let her go.

"Now, what is your name?"

"Malik, don't play stupid! You may not have seen me for a while, but if I can recognize **you**, you can most surely recognize me! "

Malik was taken aback.

"You know me!"

"Yes! I left to go to college in America two years ago!"

Malik was still drawing a blank.

"Y-You really don't remember me?"

"I don't recognize you, that's all. If I knew you from before, you have drastically changed. I would have remembered someone so… Beautiful."

The girl blushed prettily, a sad smile creeping onto her face. "I think it's best if you don't remember me…" She said softly, before turning and disappearing into the trees.

Malik trudged back to the house he shared with his sister, bewildered. Instead of going back to sleep, he ran over the people who he knew and had known in Domino. And then it hit him.

"Damn, How could I be so stupid?" He ran upstairs, ignoring his sister, who stood at the top of the stairs in only a robe.

"Malik, where the hell were you!"

"Out, dear sister, out. You woke me up with your… Activities."

Malik had grabbed the thing he was looking for, and swept past his sister again, noting her embarrassment with weak satisfaction.

"I'm… Sorry…" She whispered.

"Don't be, sister, we all have needs to fulfill, and if you hadn't driven me out of the house with your noises, I never would have met her again!"

"Her… Who!" But Malik was already in the basement.

"Come to bed, my love…" Ishizu nodded, returning to her room.

**FIN**

* * *

Blue: Alright, first chapter is complete! I hope you all like this story so far!

Cell: We hope you understand who the girl is! She has longer hair now, though!

Blue: So… You know the drill! R/R, and please, constructive criticism only!


	2. Question

_**Misinterpretations**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! Nope, nope.

**Reviews:**

**Nightfall2525:** Er, did I really make it that confusing? I'm so sorry! It's Malik who doesn't recognize Anzu. Speaking of that... Maybe I should write out a chart listing who the characters are...

**Jesse.the.girl:** Grazie! Your review is much appreciated!

**Monkeyluv4646:** Yay! Me too! Grazie for the review, it makes me laugh!

**emma:** You've never seen this pairing before? Wha WHA? I'm sorry, but that's amazing! I hope my story doesn't ruin this pairing for you! And sorry about the Shadi/Ishizu thing... I originally had Malik dreaming about Anzu, but that idea wouldn't allow for the plot line that I wanted.

**fOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V:** Wow, thank you! I'm surprised that you haven't read an M/A in while, but I'm glad you like it so far.

**Devil-Girl:** Haha, yes! Here's an update, enjoy!

Blue: Whew! Big thank you to all of the awesome reviewers! You guys are hard core wonderful!

Sea: She speaks in tongues when she has no idea what is going on...

Blue: Yes, yes I do. I felt like using some Italian, so Grazie is thank you in Italian. You learn something new every day! Though, as you can see, I switched back to English… Hehe. Alright, on to the character listings…

**Japanese - English**

Anzu Mazaki – Tea Gardner

Yuugi Mutou – Yugi Moto

Ryuji Otogi – Duke Devlin

Malik Ishtar – Marik Ishtar

Katsuya Jounouchi – Joey Wheeler

Shadi – Shadi

Ishizu/Isis Ishtar – Ishizu Ishtar

Hiroto Honda – Tristan Taylor

Blue: So, I think that's all of the characters used in this story… If there are any more, I'll be sure to explain those as well.

Cell: Yes! There we go! I helped I helped I helped! Read now!

**Warning**: I think Malik's quite OOC, but it **is** two years later, and he's had a lot of time to just… Relax? Sure, we'll go with that. I'm sorry if he's badly represented, but I did my best. Thankies for reading!

"..." is talking

_'...' are thoughts _

P.O.V changes and emphasis in **bold**.

**

* * *

**

**Misinterpretations**

**Chapter Two: Question**

_'I can't believe he didn't recognize me…'_

Anzu Mazaki entered her small apartment, a light blush still feathered across her face.

"Oh stop it! He didn't remember you, and that is the only reason he said that! But… His chest was so warm… I should have kissed him."

'_Bad Anzu, bad!' _The blush returned full force, this time accompanied by a fluttering in her stomach.

Anzu switched on the lights, finally taking the time to fully enjoy her flat. It was really quite nice, with a small kitchenette, one bedroom and bathroom, and a little living room, complete with couch. She had just returned from America the day before, and had been looking forward to getting a new job. Seeing Malik, however, had **not** been on her to do list. One of the reasons she had left was because of him.

'… _I wanted to get away from these feelings, not experience them all over again!' _She thought dismally, shaking her head. The clock on her bedside table caught her attention.

"4am? Damn!"

Malik walked slowly to the game shop, a feeling of foreboding swallowing up his confidence. He didn't want anything to do with these people, but this had to be taken care of. Malik had to know why _she_ had left.

As soon as he entered the small shop, all eyes turned to him.

"Malik, what brings you here!" Yuugi Mutou squeaked from behind the counter.

Malik rolled his eyes, noticing that the two other men in the shop had tensed up and began to rise from their seats.

"I'm just here on business, Mutou. Call off the hounds."

Jounouchi Katsuya and Hiroto Honda bristled at the insult, but returned to their seats. Yuugi blanched slightly at the jabs directed at his friends, but refocused his attention back on Malik.

"I want to know what happened to Anzu Mazaki."

Yuugi gasped, eyes widening. Malik had unknowingly hit a soft spot. Yuugi actually didn't know what had happened to the brunette, she had just… Disappeared.

"I-I… I don't know…" Yuugi whispered, hanging his head in shame.

"You don't know! But… Damn! Do either of you idiots know?"

Honda and Jounouchi shook their heads, shame in their eyes as well.

"Why do you ask?" Yuugi questioned softly.

"I have a thing for Ms. Friendship Preacher, why do you think?" Malik muttered sarcastically, deciding that the truth would only lead them to believe he was lying, and he really didn't feel like fending off three crazed dogs.

"We don't know, Malik! Can't you just go away!"

"Fine, I'll leave… I was going to tell you what happened to Friendship Girl, but I guess you never really cared." Malik sniffed, slamming the door on his way out.

As soon as he was out of sight from the game shop, Malik relaxed into a lazy gait.

'_She didn't even tell her closest friend… What happened?'_

Thankfully, Malik only had one class that day, and it didn't require much work. He returned to his home, disappointment evident in his countenance.

"Malik? Is that you?"

Apparently Shadi had stayed longer than this time.

"Yes, is my sister around?" Malik asked the tanned man.

Shadi nodded, pointing to the living room.

"Ishizu!" Ishizu looked up from her place on the living room floor, scrolls and books littering the ground around her.

"Ishizu, I'm going out, and I won't be back tonight."

"But Malik-"

"I'm sure Shadi can keep you company, dear sister. I have something very important to do. I have to find her again…"

"Who! Malik, find who!"

But Malik just hurried to the door, smirking at Shadi as he left.

**OOooOOooOO**

Malik walked the short way to the park, absently wondering when and where he would see Anzu again. He felt something growing inside of him as he thought about her, the feeling so foreign that it confused him. It made him feel like he needed to see her again, craved her mere presence. He had tried to sleep, but sleep eluded him, and memories of Anzu began to resurface in his mind. Her acts were brave, if a little foolish and misplaced.

As he entered the clearing with the pond, a smirk lit up his features. There sat Anzu, on the exact same rock he had seen her on the night before. He crept softly up behind her, his eyes glinting eerily.

Anzu was humming a few bars from a new song, when she felt arms wrap around her, pulling her up and backwards.

"It wasn't smart to come back to the same spot…" His breath caressed her neck, making her shiver.

"Malik." She murmured.

"I want answers… I want to know why you left, Anzu, without telling your friends…"

Anzu gasped. "How… I thought…"

"Now, now little Anzu, don't' be naïve. Answer my questions!"

"I-I… I left because I couldn't stand being who they wanted me to be!"

**

* * *

**

**FIN**

Blue: Kind of a cliff hanger, but not much of one. Hope you guys like it and all! Sorry it's so short; I just found that it was a logical stopping point. The rest will be up sooner, no worries.

Cell: Blue is going to Otakon, so pray for her. She might go insane, what with all the anime.

Sea: R/R, please! Until next time!


	3. Invitations

_**Misinterpretations**_

Disclaimer: I really... Really, really... Don't own Yugioh.

**Reviews:**

**Monkeyluv4646: **You are very right! I suppose this chapter will explain more of what they thought of her, because Malik asks the same question you did, heh. Thankies for your review, it's much appreciated.

**Silly little 13 year old:** Oooo! Cookie! I'm not sure if that'll help me much, I had 12 cups of coffee (no lie, heh), a bottle of Pepsi, and a can of Mountain Dew… Um… My friend owns a coffee shop! It's not my fault!

**Chained and Torchered:** Hehe, pie… I haven't had anything to eat today (due to all of the things I drank), and that just reminds me of food… Hope you like this update!

Blue: Alright, so there you have it! Maybe I should put the review responses at the end… Oh yeah, no lie about all of the stuff I drank! My hands are shaking right now 'cause I'm so hyped on caffeine! Hm, only like, 1 or 2 more chapters to go!

Sea: Idiot.

Cell: You all know the drill, right? Enjoy the fic! This chapter starts off right where we ended last chapter!

"..." is talking

_'...' are thoughts and song lyrics_

P.O.V changes and emphasis in **bold**.

**

* * *

**

**Misinterpretations**

**Chapter 3: Invitations**

"I-I… I left because I couldn't stand being who they wanted me to be!" Anzu exclaimed in defeat.

Something about her tone made Malik regret making her tell him. His heart wrenched in his chest when he heard her give a soft sob.

"Uh… Shh… None of that matters now…" He was completely useless in this type of situation, but he still tried to sound sincere.

After Anzu's sobs had died down, he asked the question that had entered his brain as soon as she had answered him the first time.

"Who did they want you to be?"

Instead of answering his question, she asked more of her own.

"Can you imagine what it's like to only care for others? To make sure you're always cheerful so they think everything will be okay? To push away your own doubts and fears so that your friends can feel comfortable in the knowledge that you believe everything will turn out for the best?"

Malik mutely shook his head, surprised at her choice of words.

'_So she only put on a brave front… How… Admirable.'_

"Well, I do! I decided not to live only for others, that's all…"

Anzu gave a shudder, but Malik tightened his grip around her, offering what little comfort he could.

'_He's just as lost and alone as I am..'_ Anzu realized, and she felt the pull to him grow stronger, her soul screaming for companionship. Anzu quickly pulled out of his embrace, turning to look into his deep, violet eyes.

"Do you… Want to have a cup of coffee with me?"

Malik's eyes widened for a spilt second, before he chuckled.

"That sounds… Enjoyable."

"-So I took summer classes, and finished in two years, instead of four. Then I came back here, looking for a job."

Malik stared at Anzu, his eyes burning into her soul. She could feel the color rising in her cheeks as he appraised her.

"Where are you going to work?" He asked suddenly.

"Well… I was hoping to get a job at your sister's museum..."

Her embarrassment was quite amusing to watch, really. Malik grinned, taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm sure my sister could use some help. Though, she has her hands full of Shadi already."

"Full of… Don't you mean with- Oh! Oh wow…" Malik made a face of disgust, running a hand through his hair, while Anzu shook her head, feeling sorry for the poor Egyptian.

"Do you want to stay at my place?" Anzu blurted out. As soon as the question left her lips, she regretted it.

'_Baka, baka, baka, baka, BAKA! He'll probably think you're some weird stalker-ish person now!'_ Anzu mentally berated herself, hiding her face in her hands.

"Really?"

Anzu started slightly, finally looking up to see the desperate hope in his eyes.

"Sure, I have a really nice couch you can sleep on!"

**OOooOOooOO**

Ishizu stared out of the window in her museum, her face set in a worried expression. It was 10am, and Malik still wasn't back yet. He had returned that morning, grinning like a maniac (which had led Ishizu to think he had gotten laid). But then he told her that he had found someone to help with the museum, and that he was gong to go get her. That was two hours ago!

Suddenly she saw him saunter into view, walking lazily down the sidewalk. A woman walked next to him, laughing at something he was saying.

'_Is that who he's been talking about?'_

Ishizu felt slightly hurt that her brother would keep something like this from her. They were all each other had, and here he was with some hussy, probably from his fan club! Ishizu knew she was being unreasonable, but she felt a tiny bit betrayed. She wanted her brother to know that she was there for him, and that he didn't need anyone else. After the whole Battle City incident, she couldn't bear to lose him.

'_What about Shadi…?'_

Guilt seized Ishizu's heart, and she hung her head in shame.

"Ishizu, I want you to re-meet someone! Come on, you slow old bat!"

"Malik! Don't be rude!"

Ishizu heard the two bickering before she even reached the stairs, and she gasp at the voice.

'_That voice… I recognize that voice!'_

Ishizu walked down the stairs, curiosity soon turning into shock.

"Anzu? Anzu, is that you?"

Anzu nodded happily, hugging the older woman.

"It's good to see you, Ishizu!" All Ishizu's worries and guilt left her, and she smiled.

'_If Malik falls for her, I won't need to worry about some girl dating him just for his looks… Oh, they look so cute together!'_

"Ishizu, I was wondering if… I could work for you?" Anzu asked, fidgeting in nervousness.

Ishizu nodded, seeing endless opportunities arising before her very eyes.

"Of course, Anzu. I'll just need to see your résumé, and check your credentials."

Anzu handed over the already prepared documents, twiddling her thumbs. Ishizu smiled in approval, impressed with the list classes and extra activities.

"Anzu, you're only 21. You could get a much better job than this!"

"Ishizu!" Malik hissed, not wanting Anzu to work somewhere else. She was becoming something of an obsession.

"No Ishizu, I **want** to work here. I've always admired you, and the items in this museum. I want to help preserve them!"

Ishizu smiled, glancing knowingly at Malik.

'_He already likes her!'_

Malik grabbed Anzu's hand, intent on showing her around. Seeing Anzu's blush, Ishizu's smile widened.

'_And she already likes him! This is going to be easier than I thought…'_

**FIN**

* * *

Blue: Alright, so that's that. Little bit longer than last update. I hope you liked this chapter! Malik may seem a little OOC (sorry, sorry, sorry!), but time changes us all. Have I said this before? Maybe I have… Oh well! He kind of likes her, but obviously hasn't realized it yet, while Anzu has liked him for a while, just hasn't admitted to him that that's another reason why she left!

Cell: Like it? Hate it? R/R, we love hearing from you!


	4. A Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Blue: I'm back. Again. This is the last chapter, so whoo! For some reason I was listening to Dirty Sanchez's Fucking on the Dance Floor and La Bamba while I was writing this. Dear God, I'm incorrigible…Oh yes, if there are errors in spelling or it seems all weird, just let me know.

".." words

'…' _thoughts_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Misinterpretations**_

_**Chapter 4: A Happy Ending**_

It had been two weeks since Anzu had begun working for Ishizu, and throughout this time Anzu had become closer to Malik then she ever thought she could. They did almost everything together (thanks to Ishizu), and were hardly found apart. Though this didn't bother either of them, it was beginning to become almost a hazard to their health.

For example, on one of the few hot, spring days, Malik was working on patching the roof of the museum. Anzu had been walking to work when she had first seen him, and couldn't tear her eyes away from his sculpted body. The sweat on his muscles glistened in the sunlight as he stretched, causing Anzu to completely miss the telephone pole that was standing in between her and the entrance to the museum. Needless to say, Anzu was not happy with the bruise that adorned her face after THAT unfortunate happening.

On yet another hot day, Anzu had decided to completely ignore all dress code and wear a pair of the shortest jean shorts she could find and a bikini top to work. The shorts were so small that the curvature of Anzu's behind could be seen. When Malik had caught sight of her, he had immediately dropped the cannonball he was showing his tour group right on his foot.

These and other such situations began happening more and more frequently, until finally Ishizu was fed up with waiting for one of the two to make a move. It was getting boring watching the two slowly killing each other.

_'I really need to formulate a plan…' _Ishizu thought, staring in consternation at the paperwork in front of her. In two days time Malik would be ending college for good, with a bachelor's degree in Business. Malik would only need one person to help him celebrate. Ishizu stood up with a determined look on her face. It was time to take things one step further.

**OoOoOoO**

Malik sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, looking around the small apartment. He had just finished his last class, but instead of feeling elated at this, he only felt tired and slightly irritated. Now he wouldn't have college as an excuse to stay away from Anzu and the increasing tension she was causing in him. Speaking of Anzu…

"She calls me, invites me to her apartment, and ends up not being here. Just my luck." Malik grumbled under his breath, hating Anzu for making him have the bothersome feelings, and hating himself for not having the gall to act on said feelings.

Suddenly the door slid open, and Anzu walked in, head down. She was muttering under her breath as she angrily kicked off her shoes, before making her way to the kitchen. She didn't even notice Malik standing in the small living room, just opened one of the many cupboards in the kitchen, and pulled out a pack of hot cocoa.

"That prick, why did he invite me if he didn't want to see me? I swear, he just keeps getting more and more complicated. You try to talk to him, and what does he do? Why, he mumbles some lame excuse about college, and runs off! Grrr… That's it; I'm swearing off men and becoming asexual." Anzu giggled in spite of herself, still not realizing that she wasn't the only person in the apartment. In fact, she was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that someone stepped up behind her, a wicked grin on his face.

"Anzu…"

The hair on the nape of Anzu's neck stood on end as she heard the familiar voice purr her name. His breath was hot on her neck, causing her to drop the opened cocoa, allowing it to spill all over the countertop. She quickly turned around, only to find herself trapped even more. She leaned back against the counter, trying to get as far away from his body as possible,

"Malik, what are you doing here?" She squeaked, eyes wide and shifty as she searched for a way out of this new predicament.

'_Oh no you don't, not after all of those comments you just let slip…'_

Instead of allowing Anzu any room to escape, or even feel comfortable, Malik brazenly pressed his body against hers, placing his hands on either side of Anzu's face on the cupboard behind her.

"Oh, I believe you know why I'm here, Anzu…"

His mouth was so close to hers that she could feel the warmth ghosting across her trembling lips, tantalizing her.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about M-Malik." She stuttered, desperately looking for something else to focus on.

Malik let out a frustrated snort, gritting his teeth together. He could have sworn that she was about to kiss him.

_'Wait… Why am I waiting for **her** to kiss **me**?'_

At this thought, Malik almost hit himself. He had been waiting for her to make the first for so long that Anzu must have abandoned all thoughts of him liking her in any way other then as a friend.

_'God, I feel stupid…'_ He thought, almost chuckling at the absurdness of the situation.

Seeing that Anzu was about to speak again, Malik quickly pressed his lips to hers, silencing any questions or protests that might have been forthcoming. He felt rather then saw the shock that traveled through Anzu's body, and he quickly pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers.

Anzu was stiff against him, her body quivering in repressed emotion. Her mind had slipped into a haze of passion so quickly that she was finding a hard time adjusting.

"M-Malik…" Even her voice was hoarse, for God's sake!

"Yes?" Then again, so was his…

"… Why are we still wearing clothes?"

A smirk found its way onto Malik's lips, and he gave Anzu a quick kiss. It was obvious that Anzu had had nothing to do with him being at her house, and Malik silently thanked his sister. It was because of her that he had gotten angry enough to try something.

"I'm not quite sure. Would you like to help me remedy this problem?"

His only response was a small growl. Malik ginned, and couldn't help but feel that even though a door had closed all those years ago during Battle City, a new one was opening up for him, and no matter what, he would walk through it this time.

**END**

* * *

Blue: Well, there it is. I'm so hyped up on sugar right now that I can barely even type right!

Sea: R/R, we appreciate your comments!

Cell: Now Blue just has to upload those other YGO fics she's been holding hostage...


End file.
